Snuff On Digital
by FallingMango
Summary: My first fic uploaded here. Songfic, lyrics from Snuff On Digital by Blaqk Audio. Edward has left Envy for Winry, but Envy's not ready to let him go...so if he can't have Ed, anyone else can't either. EnvyXEd, character death. I don't own FMA of the song.


_Cutting through just like champagne petals_

_Sprinkled over the blackest sea_

_Urban stars will shine, electric, they keep on calling._

He stood on the edge, gazing to the endless dropdown in front of him. _You lied._ _It'll never be okay._

_As they beckon I'm enamored of the sight._

_No, everything won't be alright for me tomorrow._

_Tomorrow may not come._

_Ascending slowly with hopes of finding_

_One small moment of clarity_

_Escape the blackness cast upon me._

_I still can't see as you bind me, murder me from miles away._

_A year ago we met, in this same building. Why aren't you here now, with me? _He could hear the sirens scream below him. He had been noticed.

_I will finish this today for you._

_Tomorrow means nothing._

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

One of the security cameras turned to him, a demanding voice coming somewhere near it, telling him to rise his hands up and slowly back down from the edge before they'd have to send a police to get him.

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die without you._

He took something metallic from his pocket, showing it towards the camera. "I wouldn't do it if I we're you. You can see what this is, right?" he dropped the bomb back to his pocket. "Now listen and do as I say, so any of the civiles won't be hurt." A screen next to the camera clicked on, he could see the terrified security guardians and office workers staring at him. "Wh-- What are your conditions?" "Now _that's _what I'm talking about! Get the Fullmetal Chibi here...Edward Elric."

_Descending quickly with hopes of sharing_

_All the things you've shared with me,_

Envy twitched when all the sweet but painful memories came back to him._ What you gave me and then wrenched it all away from me again... _"But he's not even in the city right now!" "Then make him come here. I don't have the whole night to wait for him." A few minutes later they told him Edward was on his way here, and they could make a video contact to him if Envy wanted. "Just let him see what's happening. He doesn't have to hear anything yet." He looked down to the streets again._I wonder if he's afraid of high places..._

_I'll chase the digital eye's below me._

_Through them you'll see as I fall_

_With digital omniscient eyes_

_Capturing me one last time for you._

_Tomorrow you will see._

Envy turned quickly back to the cameras when he heard Ed's voice yelling at him. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ENVY...?! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL--" "I said no sound", Envy cut in and the guardians turned immediatly the voice off. "How long will it take for him to be here?" Envy asked, not removing his eyes from the frustrated blonde on the other screen. "About half an hour." "That long? Well, I quess I'll have to wait..." Envy sat down on the edge, staring caressingly at the younger boy. "We have only few hours, Ed... I want it to happen tonight. It's been so long since we've last met."

Envy was humming quietly, looking weirdly calm considering the fact that he was propably going to kill people, at least himself. People staring at him from the screen were quietly whispering to each other. "T_hat kid's twisted. We're all gonna die."_ All buildings near the skycraper were being evacuated. Envy heard the horrified voices below him, but didn't care. All he could think of was his dear Chibi-sama. _You have no idea_ _how I've missed you... But don't be sorry. You'll repay for everything tonight. _Suddenly one of the screens was turned off as the guardians told him Edward had reached his destination. They were asking Envy what would happen now. "Tell him to come here. Alone."

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

Ed stepped to the roof from the lift. "What do you want, Envy? You can't just break into buildings and mess with people like this! They think they'll die, Envy! Can't you hear them screaming...?!" "They would've had if you wouldn't have came." Ed stared at him in shock. "No... You-- You wouldn't..." "I'm so happy that you came to me Ed... You saved so many lives by doing that..." "Wha-- What are you talking about?!" Envy just smiled and held out his hand for Ed. The younger boy stepped slowly a bit closer, trying to hide his fear. "Come closer, Ed." He didn't move. "It wasn't a request, Ed. Come closer. _Now._" Edward took few steps more, but Envy was tired of waiting and grabbed his wrist yanking him into a passionate, rough kiss, ingoring the chibi's struggles.

Finally letting go, Envy whispered to Ed's ear. "You promised to make it okay. I won't let you break that promise." "But... But Envy! I have a family there! You can't--" "They don't deserve you. You belong to _me_, Ed! Not that bitch!" "Don't-- Don't talk about Winry like that...! She's not a--" Ed was cutt off by a hard slap across his face. When he recovered, he noticed his and Envy's arms we're bound together by handcuffs. "What do you think you're doing...?! Let me go right now, Envy!" "You can't command me anymore like that, Ed... I trusted you but you betrayed me. I won't make that mistake again." He yanked Ed to the edge with him. "You had your chance. Now suffer the results for the wrong choice."

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die without you._

"What's going on here, Envy?! What are you doing?" Ed couldn't stop trembling. The guardians down in the building had left and there were few polices replacing them. They were trying to figure out whether to come up to help Ed or not. Envy didn't really even notice them, he was far too focused on Edward. The younger boy was slowly panicking, and Envy didn't want him to go and fall too early. "Listen closely, Ed. I'm not gonna inform you twice... Like you would have time to forget anyway." "What do you mea–" "Shut up.I told you to listen. So..." he glanced down again. "...we're gonna jump." "WHA--?!" Envy slammed his hand on Ed's mouth to prevent him from talking. "I'm not gonna live without you, Ed. If I can't have you, they can't either. But I know you'll never love me...so this is the only way. We'll die together." Edward just stared at him, not able to talk even when Envy had removed his hand.

_This is a breakthrough._

_Don't look so shocked. You have always known how hard is it for me to trust anyone. But I did, I really trusted you... And look what happened. It's just right for this all to happen. I don't wanna live without you. And it's all your fault._

_Oh, forget me not._

"Why did you leave me, Ed? Wasn't I just good enough for you?" "...It's... It's not that...! I just.. I..." "You just got bored of me?" "No!" "Then why? You never even loved me, right? You just tought it'd be fun to play with my stupid little heart a bit and then just throw me away like some fucking _toy_?!" "That's not true, Envy! Stop talking like that! I really did love you! I still d--" Ed slapped his hand on his mouth. _What am I saying? I'm with Winry now, I can't talk like that... _"What..did you just say?" Envy looked shocked. He waws staring at Ed, not knowing should he believe it or not. Had the chibi just said he loved him? "No..." Envy shook his head, as if he was trying to shake his foolish hopes off. "I don't believe you. You're just trying to talk your way out of this, aren't you? Saying you love me, and then just give me to the police and happily continue your life with _Winry_. I know you Ed. You can't be trusted."

_This is my breakthrough._

_Oh, forget me not._

_And all I ever wanted was someone to hold me...to really, honestly care about me. Someone who's not like all the others. Ed didn't seem to be statisfyed with this answer. "What should I have done then? Stay with you even if I didn't love you anymore?" "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME YOU LOVE ME IF IT WOULDN'T LAST?! You could...you could've just killed me insted of...lying like that...promising all the stuff you did and then just...leave me alone..." Envy was choking back his tears now, not wanting to look as weak as he was in front of everyone. He lifted his hands to his face, trying to calm down. Ed touched his arm shyly "Envy, I...I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you..." Envy lifted his head, looking at him. His expression suddenly changed and he pushed Ed's hand off. "Well you did! It's too late to apologise now, O'Chibi-sama! You should've tought about that before you left me." He yanked Ed to the edge again. "And now, my dear, we'll finish this. Maybe then you'll understand what you did."_

_When you see me soaring and the lights are screaming..._

_...You'll forget me not._

Envy was holding Edward tightly against his chest, caressing him gently. "Isn't it beautiful? So many people out there, no one knowing what's happening here... Stay right here, okay? I gotta do something..." Envy walked a dew metres back and put the bomb on the roof. "Just in case it'd explode when we hit the ground. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

_We'll fly tonight..._

They were just standing there, gazing to the dark sky and brightly lighted city from the high roof. The highest building in the city.

_We'll fly tonight..._

Either of them didn't notice the polices had disappeared from the screen.

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

Envy grabbed Ed's hand again, pulling him back into his arms. "Don't be scared, Ed. it won't hurt, I promise..."

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die..._

"I love you Ed..."

_I won't die..._

No answer.

_I won't die..._

Suddenly they heard noises from the lift's door. The polices rushed to the roof. "Hands up, and let the boy go!"

_I won't die..._

Envy just looked at them, not moving a finger. "_NOW!_"

_I won't die..._

"You won't save him by shooting. We'll fall anyway." He gave Ed a small kiss on the lips and with that, jumped. Ed felt his arm being yanked towards the edge and fell back. Unfortunately, as Envy had said, non of the polices was fast enough.

_I won't die..._

He could feel Envy's arms tightly around him. They'd stay together until the end. Weirdly, Winry never came to his mind. All he could think of was the wind, the sky, lights, Envy, and then...

_...without you._

...nothing.


End file.
